Sloppy Seconds
Sloppy Seconds is an episode of HTF Fanon episode. This episode introduces Sloppy the elephant seal. Starring Roles *Slop *Sheathy the Grim Reaper Featuring Roles *Seth *Elliott *Swindler *Perry *Crafty *Herman *Disco Bear Plot At his home, Slop watches TV while eating chips from a bag. As he eats some funny happens on TV and he starts laughing, at the same time as he put some chips in his mouth. Slop then starts choking and hops of his chair in panic. He begins to look for a way to save himself but with his so messy he can't and he soon falls over dead. Slop then rises up thinking he was ok until he looks down and spots his corpse on the floor. He screams in horror and backs up, right into Sheathy, who has arrived to take his soul. Slop turns around and screams at the sight of Sheathy, but Sheathy ignores this and tells Slop he is going to hell for his gluttonous life style. Slop freaks out even more and, in a burst of energy, he runs off. Sheathy lets out a sigh and takes off after Slop. Slop runs for a while until he spots Seth and Elliott, so he runs over to them. However neither of them can see Slop. Sheathy catches up and taps him on the shoulder. Slop turns around and screams before running off again. Sheathy gets ready to chase him until he remembers something and pulls a paper from his pocket. On the paper are pictures of Slop, Seth, Swindler, Perry, Crafty, Disco Bear, and Herman. Realizing Seth and Elliott are right there he decides to kill them and, with a swing off his scythe, both Seth and Elliot are cut in half and their souls appear. Sheathy quickly cuts a hole in the ground and shoves them in it. After doing this he then chases after Slop again. Meanwhile, Slop stops to catch his breath by a booth where Swindler is trying to protect himself from an upset Perry. Out of the corner of his eyes, Slop spots Sheathy and runs off again and Sheathy chases after, but not before sending the soul of Swindler to hell after he was killed by Perry, and then killing Perry and doing the same. Slop soon arrives outside Crafty's home where she is seen tossing away her trash, only for Herman to take it and root through. Disco Bear watches Crafty from out a window, until Sheathy kills him. Slop finally gives up on running and decides to fight back. At that moment, Sheathy arrives and he prepares to send Slop to hell, but Slop thinks fast and kicks Sheathy in the groin, making him let go of his scythe as he swings it back, so it slices though Herman and Crafty before hitting the ground. It makes a hole which Crafty, Disco Bear, and Herman's souls are sucked into. Without Sheathy in control of the hole in starts sucking up everything, including Sheathy and Slop. Slop is lucky and gets a grip on a mailbox, but Sheathy isn't lucky and he is sucked into the hole just as it closes. Slop lets go of the mailbox in relief and heads home. Soon Slop arrives home and he prepares to eat some chips only for his hand to go though the bag. The episode ends with Slop letting out a scream. Moral "Confess your sins." Deaths #Slop chokes to death. #Seth and Elliott are cut in half. #Swindler is impaled on Perry's horns. #Perry and Disco Bear are killed by Sheathy. #Herman and Crafty are sliced by the sythe, #Sheathy is sucked into hell. Trivia *This is the 666th episode. *Except for Sheathy, all characters in this episode are guilty of one of the seven deadly sins. **Slop was guilty of Gluttony and Sloth **Seth was guilty of Gluttony **Elliott was guilty of Sloth **Swindler was guilty of Greed **Perry was guilty of Wrath **Crafty was guilty of Pride **Herman was guilty of Envy **Disco Bear was guilty of Lust *Disco Bear was later added in so all seven deadly sins could be used. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors